Birthday Presents
by TheLadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: Luke wakes up late and night and discovers Clementine is still up. She's troubled by something, and when he find out what he's determined to make it better. OLDERClem/Luke short one shot. A Valentines Day present for PeanutFangirl. Cluke.


Right, so bare with me, I don't ship Cluke. This is a present for my friend, PeanutFangirl. Sorry its so short.

Hope you're having a good Valentines Day!

ONTO THE ONESHOT!

* * *

Luke woke up that night. He groggily sat up and clenched his stomach. He was sure he had to vomit. How much rum did he have? His mental question was answered when his eyes found the empty bottle. After everyone else passed out and Jane went out on watch, he drank the rest of it, which must've been a quarter of the bottle. He moaned in agony as he stood up a little straighter.

"Oh," A soft voice hit his ears, "You're awake."

Luke opened his dark chocolate eyes and was greeted with the glowing image of Clementine. The first thing he noticed (Like just about every other time) was her golden, wolf eyes. He adored her eyes. They were soft, so friendly and gentle. Yet they were given to a woman so deadly. If eyes could kill, hers surly would.

He must've been starring at her for about a whole minute.

"Hey," Luke half slurred half mumbled. God, he felt like the biggest idiot ever, "Yeah, what are you still doing up?"

She shrugged, looking away, "Just thinking."

He smiled to himself. She always looked cute when she did that, "What about?"

"Oh, you know, stupid stuff," The end of that sentence came out as a chuckle.

"Nothing you do is stupid," Luke playfully argued.

Well, if you haven't figured it out already, Luke kinda has a thing for the nineteen year old girl. And part of him thought it was wrong. She's hardly an adult, still kinda a teenager. He was a grown man. But looking at her, he knows she might as well be a hundred. Her maturity and bravery never ceased to amaze him. And then there's him. An adult who might as well be a teenager. She was easy on the eyes too...

"Thanks," Clem replied, smiling at the compliment, "It's just... I've been keeping track of the days like you have... Our birthdays are close. Couple days apart."

"Really?" Luke asked, his smile growing a bit bigger, "How far away is yours?"

She kept looking away from him, mostly because she knew she would probably blush. Alright, Clem had a thing for him too. She adored his personality. He was just so kind and funny. Something that was hard to find nowadays. She thought ever part of him was beautiful. His stupid mistakes, his small flaws, the way he awkwardly mumbles under his breath, she loved it all. So it tore her a little when she saw him like that with Jane. But part of her loved him anyway. He was easy on the eyes too...

"Two days ago," She finally answered his question, "It's already passed."

"Oh," Luke pouted, upset that he hadn't known this beforehand, "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged again, "Kenny knew, but I told him that I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"But I could've gotten you a present," Luke pointed out, still pouting.

Clem rolled her eyes and smirked, something Luke didn't see because she was still turned away, "I didn't you a present."

"Yeah, but I got rum," He reminded.

She looked over at the empty bottle, "Yeah... but I really don't need a present."

Luke said nothing in return. He went back to admiring her. Her skin glowed so beautifully near the campfire and loose strands of her dark, curly hair hung so gently in front of her face, while the rest was still hidden under her hat. He wanted to see her eyes again. Wordlessly, he put his fingers on her chin and made her look at him. She didn't say anything, hypnotized by his stare. Luke finally did see those eyes of hers, and they made his mind stop and his heart race.

"I have one for you," He breathed, unsure of whether Clementine had heard him.

But she did. She knew exactly what as happening. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, and act that only made Luke's desire for her deepen. He moved his hand from under her chin up to cup her cheek and slowly caressed her lip. Damn, she looked so kissable right now. Slowly, he leaned in. Eye's closed, he filled the gap between them. Their lips met and it started a fire in both their stomachs. Clementine, not knowing what to do, naturally kissed back. Hesitantly, she moved one of her hands up to cup his cheek like he had her.

Luke thought her touch felt like heaven, and it only made his heart beat faster.

Clem was the first to pull away out of need for air. She took a big breath before opening her eyes. She and Luke had done his at the same time. When they saw each other, a light blush spread along their cheeks. They were silent for a moment, shamelessly looking at the others lips and they both obviously wanted to do it again.

"I... um," Clem stuttered, at a clear loss for words.

Luke nodded, "Yeah..."

There was a silence between them and their fingers found each other, shyly touching.

"You should get some sleep," Luke backed away, still blushing.

Clementine, still not sure what to say, just sat back up, "Yeah... maybe."

"Night Clem," Luke leaned against the fence, "See you bright and early in the morning."

"Yeah," She said, "Night Lukey."

Clementine turned so that he couldn't see the huge grin on her face. She was mentally squealing like a little girl.

Best. Gift. Ever.

* * *

As I said, not much of a cluker. I think I could've done better, if I shipped the ship

But that was a Valentines Day present for me beloved friend, PeanutFangirl!

Hoped you liked it girly!

BATMAN OUT ;)


End file.
